Quand le passé resurgit
by virginie06
Summary: Et si le passé de Deeks resurgissait et menacé son présent ainsi que celui de Kensi et Callen.


Les personnages NCIS Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

Juste un petit OS qui me hante depuis un moment.

Point de vue de Deeks

_Nous sommes tous à notre bureau pour écrire notre rapport, Kensi râle parce qu'elle à beaucoup de retard dans ses rapports, Callen nous parle de sa femme Sarah, et oui qui aurais cru qu'il serait marié depuis 5 ans, Sam nous raconte que sa fille qui est une adolescente maintenant, lui a présenté son petit ami, comme il le dit lui-même ça lui fait un choque son « bébé » a un copain. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si ça n'allait pas avec sa fille. Nous rigolions à la tête qu'il faisait, mais nous fûmes coupés par Eric qui nous appelle. _

On a euh …une mission enfin en quelque sorte.

Alors Eric tu ne sais plus ?

Crois moi se n'est pas drôle du tout.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ah jeunes gens je vous en pris prenais une chaise.

_C'est étrange Hetty nous demande jamais de nous assoir d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des chaises ici, pourtant je suis ici depuis longtemps maintenant._

Mademoiselle Jones, on vous écoute.

Euh oui … un ex marine vient de prendre une école maternelle en otage.

D'accord sais vraiment horrible mais je suis désolé en quoi ça nous concerne, c'est un ex marine.

Monsieur Hannah nous n'avons pas fini, allez y.

Il se trouve que cet ex marine est un personne que vous avait arrêté monsieur Deeks.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est Kyle Parker.

Vous êtes sérieux ?

Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?

Une affaire du LAPD, il été suspect dans une affaire de drogue, il se trouve qu'il voulait trahir le pays en revendant des informations cruciales à des mercenaires, je l'ai arrêté et sa femme l'as quitté en emmenant avec elle leurs fille.

Je comprends mieux.

Tu comprends mieux quoi Eric ?

Moi…Hein euh non j'ai rien dis !

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, vous nous cachait quoi Hetty ?

Il n'a pas pris n'importe qu'elle école en otage.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est la Lyric Pre-School.

Oh mon dieu vous êtes sûre ?

Oui je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est pour cela que je vous aie fait prévenir.

Je dois appelle Sarah.

_Callen parti appeler Sarah pour la prévenir que l'école où se trouve Chris, leurs fils, vient d'être pris en otage, Kensi est venu pleurer dans mes bras, Karlie notre petite fille est à l'intérieur et tout cela est de ma faute, j'espère que ce con ne lui fera rien, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, Sam nous regarde tristement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire._

Hetty je veux y aller.

Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous occuper de cette affaires ça ne concerne pas directement le NCIS.

Mais bien sûr que ça nous concerne directement, ce sont nos enfants !

Vous savez ce que je veux dire, si je pouvais je vous aiderais à les libérer.

Tout ça c'est de ma faute !

Dit pas ça tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait être relâché.

Karlie et Chris sont en danger à cause de moi !

Deeks je t'en pris arrête.

_Je regarde Kensi, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, je me dirige alors vers le parking, je m'effondre au sol et pleure, ma pauvre petite fille elle n'a rien fait elle est tellement adorable, elle ne veut pas que les gens souffre et là un sale type et surement entrain de lui faire peu._

Deeks ?

Sarah, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais comme je m'en veux …

Ce n'est pas ta faute G m'a tout raconté, vient on va les rejoindre.

_Cette fille est géniale Callen à trouvé une femme pour lui._

Comment le prend Kensi ?

Mal, comme nous tous, même Sam est très inquiet, c'est un ami génial.

G, ça va ?

Sarah ? Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Vous allé faire, quoi ?

Hetty ne veux pas qu'on intervienne le NCIS n'a pas sa place là-bas.

Mais tu ne fait pas encore parti du LAPD Deeks ?

Mais oui bien sur ! Marty tu es un agent du LAPD, même si tu leurs à dit que tu ne ferais plus de mission d'infiltration pour eux, tu reste lieutenant de police.

Tu crois qu'il acceptera que tu interviennes sur l'affaire.

Même si ils ne veulent pas je le ferais, où est Hetty ?

Je suis la monsieur Deeks.

Je vais y aller, et je le tuerais.

D'accord, mais ne faite rien que vous pourriez regretter.

Cela n'arrivera pas.

_On parti tous en voiture pour nous rendre à l'école, Kensi me tenais la main, Sam à proposé de nous déposer Kensi et moi. Eric et Nell sont eux emmène Callen et Sarah, on pourrait avoir besoin de leurs aides. Une fois arrivée devant l'école nous aperçûmes la directrice de l'école._

Madame Olden, comment c'est arrivé?

Oh madame et monsieur Deeks, je ne sais pas j'été en sortie scolaire quand je suis arrivé, il laissait toute les classes sortir sauf celle de votre fille.

Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Non je suis désolé madame Callen.

Il a demandé quelque chose ?

Non pas encore mais il regarde tout le temps par la fenêtre en se protégeant derrière en enfant.

Je vais voir la police.

D'accord je t'attends ici.

_J'embrasse Kensi et me dirige vers la police mais certain policier ne veulent pas me laisser passé, alors je l'ai pousse quand j'aperçois Bates._

Bates !

Deeks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est l'école de ma fille.

Oh je suis désolé.

Je peux aider ?

Je ne….

Alors Deesk, tu en mets du temps pour venir.

Donne-moi le mégaphone, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

Te faire payer, tu as détruit ma vie !

Tu l'as détruit toi-même !

Ma femme et ma fille ne veulent plus me voir à cause de toi ! Tu vas subir la même chose !

_Il part quelque seconde et revient avec Karlie, il la menace avec son arme et la met devant le mégaphone._

PAPAAAAA, J AI PEUR !

Ca va aller va chérie je vais venir te chercher. Qu'est ce que tu veux Parker !

C'est toi que je veux !

Bates je dois y aller.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne livre pas un de mes agents à un preneur d'otage.

C'est ma fille !

Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais c'est la procédure.

_Je parti vers mes amis furieux, je vais quand même y allé ! Peut importe ce qu'il dira._

Tu… tu as vue comment elle été effrayé.

Je vais y aller.

Mais comment ?

J'ai mon arme.

Tu risque de te faire tuer.

Je le tuerais avant, Eric par où je peux rentrer sans que la police me voit.

Par là.

Kensi ma chérie, occupe toi de Bates pour ne pas qu'il me voit.

Fait attention.

Callen, Sarah je vous promets de ramener Chris.

Je viens avec toi.

Non c'est ma faute.

Je suis encore le chef d'équipe donc tu ne discute pas.

Faite attention à vous.

Sam on te confit les filles.

Ne vous inquiéter pas.

_Je pris la tablette d'Eric et on parti discrètement vers l'école je vis Kensi parler avec Bates, on longea les murs de l'école, on rentre par la trappe que la tablette indiqua. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, on continue à avancer dans l'école quand on entendit la voix de Parker._

Sale morveuse ! Tu vas payer pour ce que ton père m'a fait, j'ai perdu ma fille à cause de lui.

La touche pas sale méchant, nos papas ils font te tuer !

La ferme !

_Parker vient de frapper Chris il nous en faut pas plus pour foncer._

Parker je suis là maintenant relâche les enfants !

Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Tu as dit que tu me voulais alors laisse les partir maintenant.

Si tu ne les laisses pas partir je jure que je te tue.

Tu as emmené un ami, c'est mignon, mais je vais être gentil je les laisses partir.

_Callen pris Chris dans ses bras._

Papa vient !

Va avec tonton dehors tu va retrouver maman.

Non viens !

Callen emmène les dehors.

Bien aller Karlie viens.

_Il prit la main de Karlie et parti. J'entendis les pleurs de Karlie._

_PAPAAAAAA !_

Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est brune ?

Il se peut que ce ne soit pas ta fille.

Moi au moins j'ai toujours la mienne.

_Il prit son arme on tire en même temps, je suis touché à l'épaule mais lui au moins et mort. Je ressors sous le regard Haineux de Bates, je vis Kensi et Karlie courir vers moi, je l'ai prends dans mes bras._

Papa tu saigne.

C'est rien ma chérie.

J'ai eu peur pour toi.

_Kensi me mis un coup de point dans l'autre épaule puis me sauta au cou._

Il été méchant il a tapé Chris.

Oui d'ailleurs il va bien ?

Il à un peu la lèvre coupé mais ça va.

_On se dirigea vers les autres quand Bates vint me voir._

Je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller !

Et t aurais du savoir que j'allais y aller.

Tu m'énerve !

_Il reparti._

Alors Chris ça va ?

J'ai un peut mal mais j'ai essayais de protéger Karlie.

Je sais tu es le meilleur mon pote !

_Il me tapa dans la main, puis on parti à l'hôpital, on me mit un bandage, je ne devais pas bouger le bras pendant une semaine, Chris fut recousue puis on rentra chacun chez nous, pour oublier se moment assez traumatisent pour nous tous._

FIN


End file.
